


Just in time

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [46]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, Leading to Shower Sex, M/M, Surviving the heat, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Perfect Timing</p><p>Yonekuni doesn't do well in the cold.  Nor the heat, but he has a perfect way to cool down and heat up at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in time

He hated the cold, despised it to the point that it could be called an obsession by others. Though, if he were to think about it, the cold brought him closer to his lover. And just with the cold, he disliked the heat as well. Not because of what people would think, but it because it made Shirou uncomfortable and at times, cranky. There were times that he’d come home, the apartment chilly because of the air condition was going full blast in attempts to cool the canine’s higher body temperature.

But because Shirou was considerate and willing to keep him happy, the air conditioner stayed off most of the time. Now, the wolf had taken to cold baths and showers to cool off. Not something he would do, but if it kept Shirou comfortable, he could deal with the high water bill and the cool chill to the heavyweight’s skin.

Now, as he entered the warm apartment, fans going and windows open in the hopes of a breeze picking up, Yonekuni heard the shower going. Grinning to himself, he closed and locked the door. He, too, was hot and uncomfortable. And with Shirou in the shower, he could put up with the cold water. After all, Shirou would be right there to warm him back up. And then some. Shedding his clothes as he made his way to the shower, entering the bathroom, he paused at the sight of the wolf pleasuring himself.

This sweltering day just got better.


End file.
